Ángeles Rebeldes
by katycrodriguezx
Summary: A ellos les arrebataron sus sueños. Sin embargo, con un poco de suerte, fe, un buen mentor y las ganas de triunfar lograron lo que nadie creyó que lograrían.


_**Hola**_

_**Este es mi primer fanfiction. Espero que les guste**_

_**Resumen:**_

_**Todos ellos, la vida les arrebato, la oportunidad de ser alguien, de lograr algo, más siendo hijos de inmigrantes o de padres maltratadores; sin embargo con suerte, un buen maestro y sus ganas de triunfar. Lograrán lo que nadie más creyó que lo harían.**_

_**Aclaración: los personajes no son míos y la historia esta basada en varias películas como: Diarios De La Calle, Con Ganas De Triunfar, Mentes Peligrosas, Mc Farland: Sin Límites, Al Maestro Con Cariño, La Sociedad De Los Poetas Muertos, De La Calle A Harvard, Un Sueño Posible, ect.**_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado en algunas partes, violencia**_

_**y drogas. Sí son sensibles a estos temas, favor abstenerse de leer.**_

_**Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho**_

* * *

Prólogo

La pandilla "Sinsajo" era una muy curiosa. Pues no era grande, pero causaba el terror entre las otras. Sí contarán cómo cómo surgió, nadie creería que inició con 13 niños a los cuales la vida los trato como basura.

Se conocieron a mediados de abril. Todos hambrientos.

Katniss y Prim eran hijas de inmigrantes mexicanos, según les contaron, pero al llegar a Estados Unidos cambiaron su apellido de Guerrero a Everdeen. Su madre había muerto en el desierto de camino a Estados Unidos gracias a la falta de agua. Su padre con una pequeña de 4 años y otra de 4 meses, logró crear el desierto y conseguir un trabajo en el estado de Panem, mejor dicho en el pequeño Distrito 12. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque moriría en las minas dejando a una niña 12 años y a otra de 8. Abandonaron su hogar, por no tener dinero suficiente para pagarlo y se adentraron en las calles. Katniss al tener un buen amigo llamado Gale, logró meterse en el negocio de la venta de drogas. Todo con tal de darle de comer a Prim. Lograron sobrevivir gracias al dinero que esto proveía. Dos años después Prim entró en el negocio. Se ocultaban de la policía, por las drogas y por miedo a ser deportadas.

Gale, Rory, Vick y Posi eran hijos de inmigrantes hondureños. Al llegar cambiaron su apellido de Hernández a Hawthorne. Su padre murió en el mismo accidente que el padre de Katniss. Y su madre aún estaba en Honduras, o mejor dicho presa en Honduras. La habían deportado por Marzo. Gracias a una redada que de milagro Gale y sus hermanos se escaparon. Gale tenía contacto con otras pandillas que ya le habían propuesto formar parte de ellos. Gale aprovecho para pedirles un poco de Cocaína, Mariguana y Mentafetamina para comerciar junto con su amiga Katniss. Así salieron a flote. A los 2 años Rory comerciaba con ellos y Vick ya se entrenaba, Posi por otro lado, se quedaba en el pequeño callejón al que llamaban hogar, huyendo de las redadas, policías y pandilleros.

Rue tiene una historia casi similar. Hija de inmigrantes jamaicanos, es una de las pocas familias de esta historia que no cambio su apellido Brown, pues ya sonaba bastante gringo. Sus padres fueron asesinados en una redada al negarse a irse, un policía blanco les disparo. Dejando huérfana a la niña de 8 años y a sus 4 hermanos quienes huyeron toda la noche de los policías. A la mañana siguiente, ella se encontró con una niña rubia de su edad y se hicieron amigas. La rubia que luego descubrió, se llamaba Primrose, pero le decían Prim. También era huérfana y su hermana era vendedora de drogas. Rue, junto a sus hermanos fueron a conocer a las Everdeen y a los Hawthorne, quienes los aceptaron en su pequeña e inusual familia. Rue, a los 10 años ya era vendedora de drogas y sus hermanos se entraban junto con Vick.

Peeta y Madge eran hijos de un reconocido panadero, a diferencia de los otros personajes no eran inmigrantes, ni nada por el estilo. Pero también tenían su drama, su padre nunca estuvo con ellos gracias a la panadería y su madre abusaba de ellos, verbal, física y psicológicamente cada vez que podía. Ellos nunca dijeron nada, hasta que por principios de abril, su madre llamo "imbécil" a Madge y por poco la golpea con un sartén, sí Peeta no se hubiera metido, le habría dado en la cabeza. Peeta no se salvó tanto, pues le dió en el hombro y por poco se lo diloca. Asustados, suben a su habitación y solamente se llevan el dinero de sus ahorros y un abrigo cada uno. Salieron por la puerta principal mientras que su madre le gritaba " Basura, en eso se convertirán malditos imbéciles si no vuelven aquí. Ya les advertí, no quiero que vuelvan llorando con el rabo entre las patas" se fueron sin más, en su casa nadie los extraño, ni siquiera los reportaron cómo desaparecidos. Al llegar al bajo mundo, se encontraron con una niña de su misma edad que le pregunto a qué pandilla pertenecían, ellos respondieron que a ninguna. La niña les trato de vender cocaína, ellos se negaron y dijeron que no consumían drogas. Se fueron caminando con ella, en el trayecto supieron que su nombre era Katniss y que era huérfana, ellos le contaron su historia y se hicieron amigos. Esa noche todos fueron al callejero y conocieron a los Hawthorne, a las Everdeen y a los Brown. Ellos dinero que eran Mellark y así inicio la historia de una extrana familia.


End file.
